Behind The Scene
by Alilla Unique
Summary: Bella had ignored Washington for too long. So she decides it's been enough and she must return, after all this time. She should have known better than expecting everyone's forgiveness. One-shot.


_**Dedicated To Quinn for her birthday even though it's a little late…**_

_**HAPPY EARLY VALENTINE'S DAY,QUINN!**_

_**(A.K.A. 'Fierce Deity Girl') Please excuse my tardiness. I just hope it was worth it.**_

_**And this isn't of my best work but I found it hard since it's Twilight. I'm sorry.**_

Behind The Scene

_Clearwater Residence_

Bella's fingers felt sweaty against the steering wheel, biting her lower lip and asking herself for the fifth time in the last 20 minutes what the _hell_ she was doing here.

Yes, she had been invited but since when has that mattered? She was invited to Sam and Emily's 3 year old daughter's birthday party last year. She didn't attend. Jared's wedding four months ago. Yet again she didn't go. But she's invited to a casual get-together party and she decides to stop ignoring Washington. Jacob Black has never known when to give up. And yet, Bella couldn't stop herself from missing her best friend.

It was three years ago when Bella left Washington to study in Chicago. But, in all truth, it was just an excuse. She needed to get away and using her studies in defense was the only way Charlie was going to let her go.

Ignoring everyone but Charlie, and refusing to let her father give any information of how to contact her was the only way that seemed to allow her to forget. But even that wasn't enough.

"Holy mother of Christ. Enlighten me." Bella muttered as she slammed her sleek car's door, groaning as the music coming from inside the wide house pounded in her ears.

Bella didn't even bother to knock, but gave herself the right the slam the door open herself. No one noticed.

"Are you freaking _kidding _me!" Bella yelled, frustrated. Over the music and the laughs no one but a certain person in the Clearwater household saw her.

Bella felt a tentative tap on her shoulder and tensed, turning around and instead of looking down, had to stare into the sky to see the person's face.

The person cleared his throat over the music. "Uh, hello. And… you are?" He asked, staring at Bella with a raised eyebrow. Bella rolled her eyes once she saw his dark brown eyes and russet skin.

"Bella Swan, idiot," She began looking over his shoulder, a hard task since he was damn tall, and tried to look through all the people, "Where's the kitchen?"

"Bella? Isabella Marie?" The figure asked with a beam.

"No shit, Sherlock. I'm just a hologram." Bella snapped, but fought a smile from forming on her lips. Jacob shook his head at her feistiness but kept on grinning as he immediately wrapped his muscular arms around her petite form.

"Damn it, Bella. First you ignore us and deny any sort of contact with us and then you find it fine to just pop out of nowhere and scare the hell out of me." He muttered into her ear. Bella shook her head against his shoulder and buried her face in his neck.

"I know, Jake. I'm sorry." She whispered back, getting sensitive. Jacob sighed but seemed to accept the apology. He grabbed her hand and pulled her though the crowd until they were tucked into a quiet corner in order to talk.

"Well, this is better." Jacob said, a smile tugging in the corner of his lips. Bella sighed happily.

"Yeah…" She trailed off and snapped her eyes to his obvious six-pack under his t-shirt and his tall stature, "What the fuck happened to you, Jacob Black?"

Jacob stared at her, then followed her gaze before beginning to laugh non-stop, leaning on the wall and clutching on his stomach. Bella narrowed her eyes.

"What is it? Steroids? Shit, you went back to weed, didn't you? I swear, Jacob, if you _ever-_"

"Calm the fuck down, Bells. Chill. It's… a wolf thing. Remember? And the weed, it was only _once. _No big deal." He asked. Bella visibly relaxed but knowing her she probably just hid all her anger in order to blow up on him startlingly.

"I don't _care _about the wolf thing. Look me in the eye, Jacob Black, and tell you haven't gotten stoned ever since I left to study." She said calmly, staring at him. Jacob pursed his lips and didn't respond. He gulped.

"I _knew _it! I fucking _knew _it!" Bella shrieked. Jacob put a hand on her mouth, muffling her words.

"_SHHHHH! _Quiet, Bella! Would you feel better if I told you it wasn't my fault? Tell the kid who gave it to me and forced me to try it again!" He yelled. Bella calmed down and Jacob cautiously took his hand off her mouth. It smelled of alcohol and was getting Bella lightheaded.

"Who was it?" She asked calmly. Jacob cleared his throat.

"Seth."

Bella's eyes widened and she began kicking the wall in one of her childish tantrums. "_Shit. Shit. Shit!_"

"Bella!" Jacob bellowed. Bella shook her head.

"Seth _Clearwater?! _Are we talking about the same kid here? The one who was scared shitless when he transformed and refused to go against the Cullens so you wouldn't hurt them, even if they were enemies? The one who helped me stay up all night studying and left his friends at his school just to stay with me _when the Cullens left? _That Seth?" She asked, eyes wide with a wild feeling swimming in the deep chocolate eyes of hers. Jacob gulped.

"It probably wasn't a good idea telling you…"

"Is that _so?_" Bella snapped. Jacob flinched.

"Well, it wasn't Leah who thought it was a good idea to host a party with lots of alcohol while their parents were out…"

Bella shook her head. "They're 19, why aren't they in college?" She asked. Jacob shrugged.

"They chose to stay to, you know, keep watching over La Push."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

"…"

"You aren't mad?" Jacob suddenly asked. Bella sighed.

"They're big enough to take care of themselves. Sure, it was a big blow that Seth's turned into a complete rebel and fucking _Leah _is more responsible than him, but it's not my deal."

"Hey, Leah's great!" Jacob said, his eyebrows furrowed. Bella rolled her eyes but didn't comment the fact that he felt that way just because they imprinted on each other. After all, it wouldn't end well.

Bella decided to end the awkward silence with formed small talk since it wasn't like this before. They used to talk about everything and anything without any problems. Soon they were happily chatting about what had happened in their lives and whatnot.

"So after I went to find a job, I was pretty much running through the streets because it was freaking _snowing _so I ran under some vintage shop and-"

Bella stopped her sentence abruptly, staring over Jacob's shoulder distantly, her eyes seeming far and not even staring at something in this world. Jacob, confused, turned around to see what it was all about and froze instantly when he saw what had caused Bella to halt in mid-sentence.

"Oh." Was all that left his lips as he stared at the person across the room who was smiling cockily and flirting with every girl he saw, beer in hand while leaning on his side on the wall.

"I need to get out of here." Bella breathed and pushed through Jacob, beginning to start for the door before she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Bella," Jacob breathed, "You can't run forever."

Bella glared at him and pulled at her arm until he was forced to let go. "It's none of your business, Black."

Jacob shook his head. "Maybe, maybe not. You realize maybe it's a little too late to run now?"

"He doesn't have to know I was here." Bella said coldly. Jacob sighed and gave her a grave look.

"Half the party knows you're here even though they haven't said their hellos. And just because I'm your best friend doesn't mean I'll cover for you. He _deserves _to know. It's too late, Bella."

Bella glared at him before moving her gaze towards their victim, who continued flirting. He seemed to feel the stare he was receiving and turned around, the conceited smile immediately wiping off his face as he noticed Bella. Bella couldn't turn back now.

"If it wasn't before, it is now." She whispered. Bella broke the gaze and avoided Paul's eyes. Jacob turned and frowned.

"Told you."

"Well, look who we have here!" A voice called from behind. Bella tensed. She could recognize that voice anywhere. She turned around and stood beside Jacob, who had a protective arm around her waist. It didn't even faze him.

"Paul." Jacob said, taking in the two guys at Paul's sides who seemed like sidekicks following Paul's every move. Like useless little helpers, Bella thought, Paul never knew how to do it alone.

And apparently he can't walk across the room without his whores either, Bella thought bitterly as she noticed the two girls at his sides, practically hanging of his arm.

"Bells, I didn't think I'd see you again." Paul continued, completely ignoring Jacob. Bella nodded towards him.

"I didn't either." She said while staring at him with a blank expression.

Paul smiled and stepped forward, carefully twirling her finger around a lock of Bella's hair. Bella froze and didn't comment. She must not show anger or annoyance. Just with a flinch it would be enough for Paul to know he had won.

"Paul." Jacob growled, starting to shake. Bella broke out of her trance and took a step back, making her hair uncurl from his finger. A note to remind herself to burn that lock of hair would be perfect. Paul frowned.

"Jake, go outside." Bella said between her gritted teeth. She didn't turn around.

"Bella, you know it's not-"

"_Go outside. _You'll end up attacking someone. Who doesn't deserve it." She muttered the last part but Jacob caught it, Emily's scarred face flashing through his mind.

"Bella-" He tried again. Bella's own growl escaped from her throat and she snapped her face to meet Jacob's, her eyes filled with a black fire. Fury.

He left without another word, but not before sending a warning glance at Paul. Paul waved him off with one of his winning smiles.

"Oh, I've seen you've grown." Paul said, his eyes trailing carelessly up and down her body. Bella stared at him, disgusted.

"I'd totally have her stretched out on my bed." One of the helpers said. The girls at his sides giggled and Paul shook his head.

"You can have her after me." He said unconcernedly. The two helpers rolled their eyes and walked away, taking the girls with them.

Bella was still glaring at him crossly when Paul wrapped his arms around her waist and forced her to press against his chest.

"Come." He whispered into her ear. Bella grimaced, but couldn't turn away. Didn't _want _to pull away. She wondered when it was when she turned so pathetic.

"No." She said uncertainly. Paul smiled against her ear and pressed a delicate kiss to her temple before pulling her through the crowd and into the Clearwater guest room, locking the door behind himself.

Bella stared at him, her eyes wide, before they slowly turned into slits and she found her confidence again.

"What do you want?" She replied angrily. Paul smirked and pressed her against the door, slowly starting to work his mouth on her neck. Bella swallowed back a moan.

"I see you're still as hostile," He whispered, "But are you still rough while fucking?" Bella gritted her teeth tighter and forced her knees between his legs. Paul moaned into her neck and she smiled. Two could play at this game.

"Maybe it was before." She whispered back and pulled his face to hers. Paul smirked and kissed back, his hand setting on her hips. Bella sighed, not happily nor disapprovingly. She grimaced when Paul began tugging her jeans down.

"I haven't seen you in so long." He whispered as her skinny jeans hit the ground. Bella pursed her lips and dug her knee into his erection. He moaned.

"There's a reason. It wasn't my fault." Bella responded and she gritted her teeth in anger. At these words Paul seemed to snap out of his sexual trance and threw her on the floor.

"You're saying it was _my _fault, Swan," He sneered, "When you were the one that ruined it."

Bella scoffed and Paul climbed on her, pressing her to the ground. She used her leg to flip them and punched him on the nose before kissing him. After biting on his bottom lip so hard it started to bleed, she stood up.

"You changed everything."

"You _said _you were alright with it!" Paul yelled and kicked her leg until she toppled to the floor once more, "You were the one to _leave. _You thought that if you fucked the first guy you say in the street everything would be alright!" And he shoved his hand into her jeans,

"I left _everything _for you!" Bella shrieked back.

"You had _nothing _to leave! The only one you ended up leaving was _me!_"

Bella laughed bitterly and drew her hand into his own pants, painfully squeezing his hard cock. He hissed and she felt a finger slip into her clit.

"I had _everything _and I had no other choice! I _had _to do it!" She screamed.

"You did it for _you _not _us. _You didn't care about anyone but _yourself!_" Paul roughly shoved three fingers inside her. She choked in her own spit in pain.

"You were my fucking first everything! Of course I thought of you!"

"By leaving me to fuck someone else just because you were _scared _of what was going to happen?" Paul snorted, "Right. Of course it'd be _love _for you."

Bella threw him away and angry tears streamed down her face. She stood up and stared down at him, spitting at him and turning away. Her hand rested on the door knob and was ready to turn and walk away but a hand on her ankle didn't let her.

"Don't go," He whispered, "Not again."

He pulled hard enough for her to fall and caught her, forcing her face to bury into the hollow of his neck as she began sobbing.

"Please, Bella," He murmured, "I don't want you to leave me."


End file.
